mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MySims Wiki
Ads }} }} }} }} @Coreh: Lolwut @Wii: UPDAET}} }} *slapped*}} Speaking of, I will probably make a second show.}} Darn, I forgot what mah second ad was suppose to be!}} }} Request Update Featured Essence YAY! I request update Featured Essence at now is... Fruit Pie }} Ad Cont. } |text = Why can't we simply have the most popular shows on the front page... *stares at ad page and sees MySims Reality and Battle of the sim-est* Yeah... that could work... then... after a week or two, possibly a month! Change the ads and make a mini cycle... YEAH!!! }} Who wants the ads placed in the order of population? (As in the most seen show) Yes No I dunno! I JUST DO NOT CARE! Why do I even bother doing this poll?? New Skin }} Yes... On my mac... I got confused when I saw the tab... Eh...... The skin is awesome! I like! I like! I like! I like! I like!Mayor Zain 19:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) }} }} }} I got an XBox 360 so I am able to download a demo! YAY! Mayor Zain 06:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) }} Omigoshies!! YAY! *hugs Dentface's leg*}} } |text = I liked the SkyHeroes one. }} Poll What is your fave movie star? 1)ashley Tisdale 2)Vannessa 3)miley cyrus } |text = Yar, and it should be on the poll page. }} Community Links Who's the genius who put "YoutTube Channel"? Gold710 22:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) } |text = This polls driving me insane, it needs to be changed!}} Ads can someone have ads that include sims that are underrated. Like ray and patrick,pinky,and less overated sims. Are there any ather ray fans out there. Sorry if im not suppossed to do this.(Wildcats11630Wildcats11630 01:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC)) CHEAT CODES should there be a page on cheat codes or should players just find out themselves. I dont like cheats but i do know some (Wildcats11630 17:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC)) Well completely of topic i was studyind the wikis history when i got interested with some guy called lego dude . Well i talked to him at the gta wiki (note that i do not play this gta game) and he said that he has three acc on this wiki. i am so scared to tell this info :( (--Wildcats11630 02:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) }} }} first i know this is kinda pathetic but wats a au? Next we were not on uor acc. if you want proof you cang to the page. i think it was cars or something like that.--Wildcats11630 20:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) and is there also a page with all the real mysims characters which have users on the wiki.like a category page. }} Next Game?? what do you think the next mysims game is? }} The calendar says October 2010 now it's June 2011.... } 3:23 |text = } I think that stories with new chapters/episodes should be on the front page that way people can see whats new and is able to look at new material }} NUUUU *slapped hard* }} WoW soooo this school year has been the best school year I have ever been in! It is full of the funniest kids you could possibly know! So whats up? Cate101 YaY I am sooooo happy! For noooo reason! Woo! Oh ya! Cate101 Calendar??!??!??!?!!?? and, somebody really needs to update it. i mean, july? that is like sooooooooo 3 months ago!!!! }} On TV --MySims Cutie 142 12:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) }} --MySims Cutie 142 21:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) We didn't mean to upset you, it's just the truth.}} }} And is there an OFFICIAL announcement that MySims (in general) is canceled, or are we assuming it? I always try to stay positive when it comes to MySims. No need to shower me with negative things; Ive heard it all. And there's so much they've left unfinished! I mean; MSSH still needs to be translated into Japanese, there's only one MS Colection on Wii, a MS Collection on DS only in one European country, I could probably name more If i wasn't so tired... I just feel like this series could've done so much more... Well, at least I can do... stuff. *derp* |time = Limited2gal 19:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) }} }} The 11 Sims There are 11 sims that have been in every Mysims Wii Game the are: 1. DJ Candy Supergroove 2. Chaz McFreely 3. Dr. F 4. Goth Boy 5. Morcubus 6. Roxie Road 7. Sir Vincent Skullfinder 8. Summer 9. Travis 10. Vic Vector 11. Violet Nightshade Is this correct? Have all eleven of them been in all six Wii Games? Am I forgetting anyone? WHY Oh WHY My Sims Wiki }} AU Rant Get rid of the non-Mysims related things! I hate those advertisements! -- 23:00, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Timmy }} Mysims wiki needs new update! Please! Could you change the featured things! It has been MONTHS since the last update! Okay. It is time to update the home page. I'm getting VERY tired of the same things over and over when I go on the wiki. 23:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Timmy how about you make an account and help out we are not your servants *~❤Booty had me like❤~* (talk) 00:01, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Good. 22:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Timmy Admins/rollbacks? Yo hi. 17:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC)yukisawesome Plumbob Article Season Banners Sure thing Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:17, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I was wanting to welcome users for the season, like "Happy Winter From MySims Wiki!"}}